Muchas palabras, un mismo lazo
by Klan D.D.L
Summary: "Fratello" en italiano, "Brother" en inglés, "Irmão" en portugués, "Frère" en francés, "Bróðir" en islandés, "Hermano" en español, "Bror" en noruego,"Bruder" en alemán... Muchas formas de decirlo, un único significado.
1. Romano

Buongiorno~

El otro día escuchaba la canción **The Sleepsong** de Secret Garden, cuando la inspiración abrió mi mente y me dieron ganas de dedicar pequeñas viñetas a las relaciones de hermanos de Hetalia. Recalco, _de hermanos_. Si queréis leer un incesto explícito, esta no es vuestra historia :D (la imaginación es libre, eso sí).

En un principio, las historietas serán dedicadas a hermanos de, digamos, "sangre"; ambos Italias, Noruega e Islandia, EEUU y Canadá, España y Portugal, etc. Pero si queréis una historia de amistad o cosas así, me lo decís ^.^

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (Hidekaz Himaruya), yo solo me entretengo creando historias sin ánimo de lucro.

A Romano le gustaba dormir con su hermano.

En la brumosa realidad del sueño todo era bonito e ideal. Él y Veneciano estaban juntos sin el dichoso sentimiento de inferioridad que le invadía cada vez que les comparaban.

Le gustaba dormir con él y, aunque lo negase fingiendo que no le importaba, adoraba los momentos antes de que Morfeo hiciese su magia. Compartían confidencias medio dormidos a la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

Romano casi nunca era amable con Veneciano (con nadie en realidad), pero su gemelo siempre acababa volviendo a su lado llorando o gritando con su aniñada voz: "Fratello, Fratello". Jamás le había negado un abrazo o una sonrisa, y claramente no escatimaba en cariñosas demostraciones fraternales. La vergüenza le hacía empujar a su gemelo bruscamente y protagonizar una de esas reacciones tan tsunderes, una de sus señas de identidad.

Sabía que Veneciano no le guardaba ningún rencor por todos sus comentarios hirientes o por sus actitudes que dejaban mucho de desear. Ni siquiera le reprochó nada cuando molestaba continuamente a Alemania, aun conociendo los sentimientos de ambos. Y eso molestaba a Romano mucho más de lo que la imaginación pudiese abarcar.

Si Veneciano le odiase, él podría justificar de alguna forma su fingida animadversión. Cazzo, ¡si se comportaba así de bien con él no podía odiarlo! Y mira que lo había intentado; años ignorándolo y molestándole, apartándole lo más que podía mientras detestaba todos esos comentarios comparativos que parecían destinados a destruir su mínima autoestima. Pero al fin y al cabo, sus esfuerzos habían resultado inútiles.

Romano no podía odiar a Venciano. Punto.

Ambos tenían un lazo profundo e íntimo, que solo los hermanos podían llegar a entender. Todo se veía acentuado por el hecho de ser gemelos y, además, partes de una misma nación.

Por eso le gustaba dormir con Veneciano. En los sueños podía ser honesto, protegido por esa sensación irreal. En los sueños, el amor por su hermano era un secreto a voces y gozaban de una relación fraternal como cualquier otra.

Pero al final, se acabaría despertando y tendría que ponerse su máscara de irritación. Y aun así, Romano albergaba la minúscula esperanza de que Veneciano le ayudase a dejar atrás ese complejo de inferioridad y ser más honesto consigo mismo.

" _Más le vale a ese bastardo quedarse conmigo, cazzo."_

Se aceptan críticas constructivas XD No se cuando actualizaré, todo depende de la escurridiza inspiración. Muchas gracias a tod s los que hayan leído hasta aquí.

Besos~


	2. Prusia

Hallo!

Esta vez vengo con un capítulo sobre los pensamientos de Prusia. No veáis lo que me ha costado adaptarme y no hacer un capítulo kilométrico, aparte de que la inspiración se fue de vacaciones adelantadas. Aunque se centra mucho en la acción y menos en los pensamientos (al contrario que el de Romano) espero que se note esa agresividad y defensa de su hermano. Probablemente sea algo OOC por parte de Prusia. Está situado en la época de la fundación de Alemania.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **IMrsMustache:** primero de todo, muchas gracias por comentar. Has sido el primer review de esta historia y no veas lo feliz que me hizo. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, los Italias son súper adorables *.* Yo no puedo ver a Lovino odiando a Feliciano. Espero que este capítulo te guste :)

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y follows. Me habéis hecho muy feliz XD

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo creo historias (la idea en ellas sí es mía) sin ánimo de lucro.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Sabes que vas a desaparecer pronto ¿no?

Prusia no movió un solo músculo. Sabía que la criatura que había hablado esperaba una reacción por su parte. No le daría esa satisfacción.

-No contestas, ¿se ha desvanecido ya tu lengua? –escuchó unos pasos arrastrándose detrás suya.

Las cuerdas vocales del interpelado no realizaron esfuerzo alguno. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en la situación que se desarrollaba bajo su balcón, apretando la repisa de la balaustrada. Necesitaba mantener el control. Sabía que ese ser era parte de su conciencia.

-¿Qué miras? –la mano huesuda y fantasmagórica del extraño demonio le agarró el hombro, clavándole sus afiladas uñas. –Oh, que tierna escena. El niño jugando a aprender esgrima. Se está haciendo mayor. –se mofó mientras su escuálido cuerpo, solo cubierto por una túnica marrón andrajosa, se sacudía al compás de una risa chirriante.

Los dientes de Prusia se apretaron todavía más, aun a riesgo de escuchar cómo se partían. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era girarse y empotrar su puño en la horrorosa cara de ese demonio.

-Piénsalo, sería muy fácil evitar que desaparecieras. Solamente necesitas encerrar ese débil cuello y apretar hasta que se oiga un _crak_... –se relamió con una sonrisa sádica. –Estoy seguro de que la expresión del niño en ese instante sería deliciosa.

-Cállate. –masculló Prusia ya en su límite.

-No sufras porque sea tu hermano, es la supervivencia del más fuerte. Además ¿no te preocupa desaparecer? Ese niño es un inútil, no puede hacer nada bien. Es mejor que desaparezca.

Casi se pudo escuchar romperse todo el autocontrol que le quedaba a Prusia. Se giró a una velocidad inhumana y cerró su mano derecha en torno al cuello del raquítico demonio, cuyos ojos negros como el carbón brillaban malévolamente, a conjunto con su piel verde terrosa. Una sonrisa irónica deformó su horrible rostro al enfrentarse a los llameantes ojos rojos de Prusia, quien al observar esta reacción le elevó lo suficiente como para mantener su brazo perpendicular al cuerpo. Si la criatura ya era de por sí pequeña (solo le llegaba a la rodilla), en ese momento parecía un alfeñique.

-Vuelve a repetir eso y no sales vivo de aquí. Alemania es uno de los mejores niños que he conocido y será un gran país. Es mi hermano pequeño y estoy orgulloso de él, así que te cortas la lengua antes de soltar veneno por ese hueco al que llamas boca.

El agarre en torno a su cuelo se apretó, haciéndole boquear y agitarse en el aire. No debería haber incurrido en la ira de Prusia amenazando a su hermano.

-¿Y ves eso? –le hizo asomarse para contemplar la imagen que él mismo había estado observando hacía poco. – ¿Ves la sonrisa angelical en su rostro? Claro que sí. Ahora ¿sabes lo que pasará si destruyes su inocencia y su felicidad? –el demonio asintió, no sin dificultad. –Bien, pues recuérdalo. Porque no quieres provocarme. Y menos si la seguridad de mi hermano está en juego. Ahora esfúmate.

-¿Es que no te importa desaparecer? –consiguió articular el ser antes de estallar con un _puff_ y convertirse en polvo verde, que arrastró el viento y lo hizo desaparecer de la escena.

Prusia miró indiferente como esas partículas se esparcían por el aire. Esa era una pregunta absurda…

-¡Bruder! ¡Bruder! ¡Ven a ver esto!

Los ojos rojos, antes fríos como el hielo, se inundaron de ternura ante la voz infantil.

-¡Bajo en un segundo! –le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Se volvió a asomar por el balcón para ver la emoción de Alemania, que correteaba de un lado a otro. Y frente a esa imagen soltó la contestación a la pregunta del demonio en apenas un murmullo que se llevó el viento.

" _Si es por Alemania, si es feliz y sonríe de corazón, no me importa ser borrado de la faz de la tierra."_

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Espero que os haya gustado :) Hoy mismo acabo de ver el nuevo capítulo de Hetalia: The world Twinkle y aparecen Prusia y Alemania juntos *-* Son adorables.

Esta vez tardaré menos en actualizar. Si queréis elegir el próximo tema me mandáis un PM o me lo decís en un review. Perdón por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

Nos vemos. Besos :)

¿Un pequeño Review?


	3. Inglaterra

Hello!

Perdón, perdón perdón, perdón... He tardado mucho más de lo prometido en subir un nuevo capítulo y la verdad es el que menos me gusta de los que llevo escritos. Al principio iba a ser un Inglaterra/Escocia pero como necesitaba desarrollar más esa idea, acabó siendo un Inglaterra/Sealand. Me ha costado empezarlo, porque nada de lo que salía me convencía y acababa borrando todo -.-" Además empecé el curso y llegaron los exámenes, así que entre unas cosas y otras lo dejé un poco a un lado. Lo siento .

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **SalyKon:** gracias :) espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **Fleur du Ciel:** estoy de acuerdo contigo, son super dulces :) tanto que a veces me da diabetes XD Muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero de corazón que te guste este capítulo.

 **Andriu-Simo:** me alegra en sobremanera que te haya gustado. Espero que este también te transmita algo :) Muchas gracias por leer.

 **wuilmary10:** muchas gracias ^.^ pues estás en lo correcto. Ese monstruo es algo como la envidia, la pregunta de _¿por qué el y no yo?_ , ese rinconcito de la mente que a veces nos controla. A mí también me ha pasado, pero siendo mi hermana la fría que tenía la atención y yo la cariñosa medio ignorada :) Es como una montaña rusa de emociones cada vez que quiero escribir sobre cualquiera de estos hermanos, son tan complejos *.* Espero que te guste este también.

 **nene5623:** aquí tienes el siguiente :) espero que te guste XD

Muchísimas gracias a todos los follows y favoritos. Son felicidad pura. Disfrutad del capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sol creo historias (la idea en ellas sí es mía) sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

¿Inglaterra odiaba a Sealand?

Era una pregunta que se hacían muchas naciones al observar el continuo rechazó del inglés hacia su pequeño hermano. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La verdad era que el mismo Inglaterra estaba sorprendido de que su construcción militar abandonada se hubiese personificado en un niño (un tanto insoportable, todo hay que decirlo) con aspiraciones de ser un gran país. La mera visión de su inocencia y alegría le hacía poner _esa_ mirada, llena de un sentimiento que no transmitía de hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Y eso le daba miedo.

Él no había recibido mucho amor familiar en su infancia, no sabía cómo se trataban los hermanos "normales". Inglaterra solo conocía el amor fraternal a base de peleas y desplantes, con contados momentos de cariño. Así creció en práctica soledad, peleando y ganándose la vida; aprendiendo a herir a otros antes de que le hiriesen a él al mostrase débil.

Llegó la adolescencia, algo inevitable y no muy agradable. Fue un periodo raro. Su lado rebelde ansiaba romper las reglas y tirar todo por la borda. ¿Pero no era ya un ente libre, desprovisto de cualquier atadura? Rebelarse contra los deseos de su pueblo era negar su propia existencia, su propia razón de ser. Una nación no es nada sin su gente. Solo le quedó pues reprimir esas ganas de la libertad que ya poseía, con puntuales muestras de revolución; llegar tarde a una reunión, un sarcasmo fuera de lugar, un rechazo sutil…

El tiempo pasaba y esa etapa turbulenta de traiciones y alianzas temporales también quedó en el pasado. Otro periodo empezaba; un nuevo continente y posibilidad de ampliar su territorio.

Sus pequeñas colonias. La luz de su corazón.

Luchó por ellas, las intentó proteger. No le importaba pasar por encima de cualquiera y romper cualquier pacto con tal de que no sufriesen ningún daño. Quería proteger su inocencia, esa alegría infantil, darles el cariño que él nunca recibió y la cálida familia que nunca tuvo. Parecía que salía del pozo oscuro de soledad en el que estaba sumido. Sus intenciones eran las mejores pero el resultado no fue el esperado. Algo se debió de torcer, cayó en sus viejas costumbres de ermitaño y se confió. Ya no importaba tanto ser tan amable, ser tan cuidadoso con lo que decía. Inglaterra se sintió seguro en el cariño perpetuo de sus colonias. Tanto, que pasó por alto las chispas de insurrección que mostraban muchas de ellas. No quería romper su fantasía de cristal.

Y entonces empezó.

Una tras otra. Puñal tras puñal.

Y volvió a caer en el pozo, pero todavía más profundo que antes. El miedo a relacionarse e implicarse con las personas y que le volviesen a herir, provocó que criase a sus nuevas colonias con una actitud más fría y distante. No quería volver a salir herido.

Falló otra vez en su intento de protegerse. Les quiso, sin demostrarlo tanto, pero lo hizo con la misma intensidad desgarradora. Y acabaron abandonándole otra vez. Justo cuando se creía el rey del mundo, el trono sobre el que estaba sentado se rompió en pedazos y él cayó de golpe a la realidad.

Volvía a estar _solo_.

Y entonces, apareció Sealand. Tan parecido a él mismo de niño que hasta le dolía mirarlo, pero con una extraordinaria capacidad de soportar la soledad y no desanimarse ante ella. Inglaterra llevaba ya tiempo sin nadie a su cargo y el miedo le volvió a invadir. Le aterraba salir herido de nuevo o, aún más importante, herir a esa micronación que, pese a proclamar que le detestaba y le derrotaría, no dejaba de acudir a su lado. Le aturdía su insistencia y su ilusión por ser reconocido. Al final se acostumbró a su compañía y a su irritante presencia, salió un poco de su pozo de soledad.

No quería reconocer su independencia como país porque eso significaría dejarlo ir, e Inglaterra ya había experimentado muchas pérdidas. Sealand era el calor que calentaba su corazón helado, la nueva luz de sus ojos. Y no permitiría que esa joven llama se extinguiese ante el viento de la realidad mientras él pudiese evitarlo. Ahora mismo, salvaguardar la felicidad de su pequeño hermanito era lo primordial para Inglaterra.

Permitió que se fuese con Suecia, sabiendo que él no podría criarlo como lo podría hacer el escandinavo. Los hábitos tan bruscos que poseía dificultaban la convivencia con su hermano, no sabía cómo transmitirle la calidez que experimentaba. Con todo el dolor de su corazón dejó ir a Sealand, informándose (en secreto) de tiempo en tiempo de su estado y manteniendo su aparente rechazo. Por nada del mundo Inglaterra dejaría a Sealand averiguar cuanto lo quería, el inmenso amor fraternal que hacía tanto que no sentía hacia nadie.

Y si lo protegía, si Sealand tenía lo que él nunca tuvo (una familia, demostraciones de cariño, cálida compañía…), Inglaterra volvería a pasar por encima de cualquiera y a herirse con una actitud indiferente aunque lo único que quisiese fuera jugar con él y convivir como dos hermanos normales.

" _Porque Inglaterra no soportaría que Sealand le abandonara para luego ver como la realidad destruía las ilusiones infantiles de su little brother."_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^.^ La verdad es que no estaba muy convencida de como me salió :S Y de verdad, necesito que me digáis que siguiente pareja de hermanos queréis. ¡No se me ocurre nada! Os lo agradecería muchísimo. Muchas gracias por leer e intentaré tardar menos en subir un nuevo capítulo.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, perdón por las posibles faltas ortográficas. ¿Un review por favor?

Besos ^.^


	4. Canadá

Hello! Bonjour!

Vale, sé que no tengo excusa. En mi defensa diré que una de mis profesoras nos ha decidido apuntar a unos concursos de escritura (relatos cortos y poesía) de obligada participación y eso me ha dejado en en más árido de los desiertos en lo que respecta a inspiración y tiempo. Me disculpo con todos los que leen este fic :( Realmente soy muy inconstante con las actualizaciones, lo siento. Pero no quería presentar un capítulo en el que crea que no expreso mi idea de su lazo fraternal.

En cuanto al capítulo, me gustaría (más adelante) profundizar en la relación de estos gemelos. Tiene mucho más para contar y yo solo lo he tratado superficialmente :) Tenía la idea ya, pero la verdad es que me ha salido un resultado muy diferente del esperado. No sé si bueno o malo XD

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Victoria Grayson:** infinitas gracias por tus sugerencias, me has dado un cargamento para un montón de capítulos. No había pensado en Kugemugel y Austria, fíjate tú...Muchas gracias por abrirme la mente :) Espero que te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer ^.^

 **wuilmary10:** no te preocupes, tardo pero siempre actualizo XD Cuanto me alegro de que te haya gustado, en serio. Yo también me identifico un montón :) Y no pareces acosadora, de hecho adoro que comentes, no sabes lo que me sube la moral XD ¡Choca esos cinco! ¡Yo también estoy en Bachillerato! Que casualidad XD A mí también me ignoran por sistema T.T aunque en el cole mi hermana y yo pasamos como desapercibidas (ellla va en secundaria, la ESO), fuera es como que todo el mundo me ignora muchas veces Comprendo tus sentimientos XD Muchas gracias por comentar (aunque puede que te haya metido una chapa de campeonato en la respuesta) y espero que te guste este capítulo XD

 **Izumi17:** muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado :)

 **haneko-chan (x3):** me han encantado tus comentarios :) parece que me leíste la mente, cuando vi tu review ya estaba escribiéndolo XD muchas gracias por comentar (también porque he visto que has comentado en mi oneshot _Orgullo,_ ojalá te gustase) y ojalá te guste este capítulo también XD

Muchísimas gracias a todos los favoritos, follows y reviews. Se me saltaron las lágrimas de la alegría :') (No es broma) Me hicisteis muy feliz XD

Disfrutad del capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo creo historias (la idea en ellas sí es mía) sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _Invisible_.

Era la palabra que mejor definía como se sentía Canadá a diario. Nadie se percataba de su presencia en ningún lugar, ni siquiera cuando trataba de establecer algún tipo de comunicación. Todos sus intentos eran frustrados por su bajo tono de voz o incluso porque su interlocutor se olvidaba de con quién estaba hablando.

No negaría que era desesperante.

Pero aun así la naturaleza apacible de Canadá le prevendría de gritar o enfadarse, reconduciéndolo a la seguridad de su hogar con su amigo Kumajirou. Una vez allí se relajaría bebiendo chocolate caliente con tortitas bañadas en sirope de arce, disfrutando de la calma que reinaba en su casa. Y justo cuando sus ojos se empezasen a cerrar, cuando el agradable calorcito de su pijama favorito le hacía acurrucarse en el sofá mientras toda la casa estaba en silencio, su hermano Estados Unidos entraba azotando la puerta y gritando incoherencias. Canadá era entonces cruelmente arrancado de su siesta y devuelto a la realidad de su pequeño salón con un ruidoso gemelo desordenándolo todo. Normalmente la escena acababa con los dos hermanos hablando delante de un plato de dulces (aunque más parecía un monólogo de Estados Unidos) y saliendo a cenar juntos. Esta rutina era muy agradable para Canadá, ya que normalmente se veían envueltos en la vorágine de personas que hablaban con su hermano y no con él, haciéndole recordar lo _invisible_ que era para mucha gente.

Por eso era tan reconfortante que Estados Unidos notara su presencia en público (menos frecuentemente que cuando se encontraban solos). Le hacía sentirse real, algo de lo que había llegado a dudar en muchas ocasiones. Le hacía darse cuenta de que no solo podía ser visto por Kumajirou, su fiel amigo.

Desde que eran niños había sido así. Canadá era el gemelo tímido, el que necesitaba reunir todo su coraje y mentalizarse antes de hacer una simple pregunta; en cambio, Estados Unidos era el gemelo extrovertido deseoso de ser el centro de atención, a quien no le costaba ningún esfuerzo expresar sus opiniones. No es que Canadá albergase ningún tipo de resentimiento o rencor hacia su hermano; era una sana envidia que le impulsaba a intentar con más ahínco establecer relaciones con las personas de su alrededor.

Pese a todo, la suya no era una relación idílica. Evidentemente había momentos en los que se enfadaban entre ellos, como cuando Estados Unidos se refería a sí mismo como América (ahí entraban al trapo también todos los países de Latinoamérica) y se le tenía que explicar que existían muchos más países a parte del suyo en el continente, no debía ser tan egocéntrico. Otras veces Canadá se comía las reprimendas de otras naciones a las que su hermano les había hecho algo.

Y ahí llegamos al quid de la cuestión; ¿realmente estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse a su hermano?

Sí, eran gemelos. Sí, se suponía que no debería sentirse intimidado por unas mínimas palabras agresivas o molestas. Pero lo hacía. Así que al final siempre se acobardaba en el último momento y casi siempre se dejaba mangonear. Aun así quería dejar clara una cosa fundamental.

Canadá NO es Estados Unidos.

Estaba francamente harto de que todo el mundo le confundiese con su hermano. A veces quería gritar que existía otro país encima de Estados Unidos, que aprendiesen un poco de geografía. Plasmar la hoja de Maple en todos los sitios posibles fue uno de sus muchos intentos por mostrar la diferencia, por reafirmar su individualidad.

Pero seguía sin funcionar y por eso era tan necesario para Canadá que el egocéntrico de Estados Unidos pasase tiempo con él. Necesitaba a su hermano, no a la gran superpotencia que todos veían, no a la nación que estaba obsesionada con salvar al mundo. Solo quería estar con su gemelo, su otra mitad, pasar tiempo juntos sin interferencias de cualquiera en su pequeño mundo de luz y de color. Su único deseo era un periodo de tiempo en el que su burbuja de felicidad fraternal no explotase, en el que volvieran a recuperar esa conexión tan especial que dicen que solo comparten los gemelos, en el que dejasen de ser naciones (al menos en su imaginación) y se convirtiesen en simples mortales sin mayor preocupación que vivir su día a día.

Solo eso.

Pero era imposible.

Canadá y Estados Unidos no podían eludir sus obligaciones ni dejar de lado sus personalidades. No se podía pretender que de un momento a otro todo cambiase. Y Canadá lo sabía y lo entendía. Y aunque le doliese, lo aceptaba.

Por eso mismo se resignaría a seguir pasando inadvertido siempre y cuando Estados Unidos continuase notando su presencia.

" _Je sais que aunque nadie me vea, aunque sea invisible para mucha gente, my dear brother me podrá ver siempre."_

* * *

Ojalá os haya gustado :) Acabo de empezar las vacaciones (más de dos semanas XD) y supongo que subiré otro. Hoy ha sido la lotería y como en mi familia no ha tocado nada(T.T) he terminado el capítulo y lo he subido como una especie de consolación XD ¿Os ha tocado algo? Más que nada por cotilleo. En fin, os deseo unas felices Navidades y que los Reyes Magos (o Papá Noel) os traigan muchos regalos XD ¿Me dejaríais a mí un review, por favor? Se acepta de todo :)

Muchos muchos besos ;-*


	5. Bielorrusia

Приве́т! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, feliz 2016 y felices todos vosotros! We wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year! (Vale, ya me callo)

Si, si, lo sé. Dije que iba a subir otro capítulo en Navidad y no lo hice, lo siento D: Tenía un escrito a medio hacer, pero no me gustó como iba e hice este al final. Tenéis que saber que suelo escribir los capítulos de una sentada, simplemente porque suelo cambiar de idea muy seguido y soy tan despistada que se me olvida como iba a seguir. Es por necesidad. Así que suelo tardar más de lo normal -3- Además, no os lo creeréis, pero justo después de las vacaciones me acatarré (si, soy tan tonta como para salir la tarde que nieva y diluvia en mi ciudad) en inmediatamente después los exámenes se abalanzaron sobre mí, sin contar trabajos y tarea, dejándome bastante grogui (en esos momentos no duermo bien). En fin, que me enrollo como una persiana XD He intentado subir este capítulo en un periodo razonable y solo ha pasado como un mes. Voy mejorando (nah, en seguida volveré a las andadas). Me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza y ojalá os guste este capítulo.

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** me alegro de que te haya gustado :D pues sí, Canadá es super achuchable. De hecho, ya tengo una idea sobre los Italia bastante avanzada, y pronto la desarrollaré, te lo prometo. Son una de mis relaciones de hermanos preferida en todo Hetalia (no por nada inicié esta serie con ellos) y me gustaría hacerles justicia. Con respecto a Hetaoni, he oído cosas sobre ellos (no buenas precisamente) pero investigaré y me empaparé de la información que encuentre. Ojalá te guste este capítulo (y perdona por la tardanza:().

 **Izumi17:** muchas gracias :) Pienso hacer otra parte de Estados Unidos, pero quiero profundizar más en su personalidad (o al menos hacer un pobre intento) para intentar ver como ve a Canadá, aunque sea la que más fácil me parezca de desentrañar. Pero bueno, que te voy a meter una chapa si me dejas XD Espero de corazón que te guste este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos, follows, lectores anónimos y reviews. Sois como una inyección de vitaminas y azúcar en mi sistema, que alimenta mi felicidad :).

Disfrutad del capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo creo historias (la idea en ellas sí es mía) sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

No, Bielorrusia no estaba enamorado de su hermano Rusia.

Vale, igual daba la impresión equivocada al seguirle a todas partes y amenazarle con un cuchillo mientras le pedía matrimonio con cara de loca. Pero no era algo fuera de lo común, ¿verdad? Era un contacto normal entre hermanos, o al menos eso le parecía. Que la realeza se hubiese casado con familiares durante cientos de años podía haber distorsionado un poco su visión de lo "normal". Al fin y al cabo había estado a su cuidado durante mucho tiempo.

No entendía el porqué de los temblores y los sudores de Rusia cuando se acercaba con intenciones de hablar. Solo hablar, sin propuestas matrimoniales por medio. Parecía que Rusia había desarrollado un acto reflejo ante su presencia, y no era precisamente positivo. Bielorrusia se frustraba hasta unos límites insospechados y por eso siempre estaba con un aura de obsesión a su alrededor. Tampoco es que odiase a Lituania. Simplemente prefería invertir su atención y sus esfuerzos en hacer contacto con su hermano, no en socializar o dar esperanzas al amor de la otra nación. Puede sonar muy cruel, pero en ese momento no le interesaba lo más mínimo Lituania.

Desde niña, Bielorrusia había idealizado a Rusia y tenía una especie de complejo de hermano. No podía haberse sentido más feliz cuando se creó la Unión Soviética; al principio era todo maravilloso y hermoso, o al menos para ella. Tenía a su hermano y a su hermana a su lado, eran una familia otra vez, reían y sonreían como no lo hacían desde hacía mucho. Pero toda luz tiene su sombra y siendo naciones, no iban a ser menos. Bielorrusia lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, haciéndose la ciega y sorda para que el rajado jarrón de cristal que era esa familia no se rompiese en trocitos minúsculos. Mantuvo esa fachada mucho tiempo incluso cuando ella misma sentía que el ambiente se había transformado en algo mucho más oscuro y amargado, cuando le empezó a afectar a ella misma. En ese momento solo le importaba sujetar el jarrón e impedir que sufriera un daño irreparable.

Hasta que se rompió.

Esa pieza explotó y los pedacitos de cristal se esparcieron por doquier. Imposible de reparar. Igual que su relación de familia. Se podían juntar los pedazos para intentar restablecer lo que una vez fue, pero nunca quedaría igual. Todos lo sabían y poco a poco se fueron yendo. Uno a uno. Bielorrusia sentía cada partida como una nueva herida en su corazón, obligada a mantenerse hierática ante las miradas de sus jefes y las demás naciones. A quedarse impasible mientras su utopía de una familia feliz se hacía trizas a cada segundo que pasaba. Y finalmente fue oficial.

La Unión Soviética se separaba.

El día en el que se fueron todos de la gran casa en la que habían estado viviendo durante más de veinte años amaneció oscuro. El cielo de un gris plomizo presagiaba lluvia y el fío traspasaba los gruesos abrigos que vestían. Bielorrusia observaba inexpresiva como unos cuantos hombres transportaban sus maletas y las metían en el maletero de un coche negro. Hubiera querido despedirse de todos pero la mayoría ya se habían marchado casi en plena noche, deseosos de escapar de lo que para algunos se había convertido en una pesadilla. Únicamente su hermana Ucrania estaba para despedirla. Rusia seguía demasiado centrado en pelearse sin hacerlo realmente con Estados Unidos como para asistir a la partida de su querida hermana pequeña. A Bielorrusia le dolió más de lo que hubiese llegado a pensar, pese a saber que todos sufrían como ella. Lo único que le consoló fue la triste sonrisa que le ofreció Ucrania, que fue como un bálsamo para sus sentimientos. No lo hacía a menudo, pero cuando su hermana abrió sus brazos, Bielorrusia se fue a refugiar en ellos con ganas de sentirse protegida. Ese abrazo tan cálido convirtió el hielo de su indiferencia en lágrimas que se desbordaron por sus ojos, provocándole un sollozo. Su hermana le apretó aún más, frotándole la espalda para intentar reconfortarla. Bielorrusia rodeó la espalda de Ucrania con sus temblorosos brazos y la estrujó con angustia mientras la mano de esta última pasaba a acariciar su pelo. Ambas hermanas se quedaron así durante unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando del momento que tan pocas veces ocurría, hasta que el golpe seco que produjo el conductor al cerrar el maletero les sacó de su burbuja. Mientras se restregaba los ojos con la manga de su abrigo, Bielorrusia rompió el abrazo y se dirigió al automóvil con un paso lento. Se introdujo en él sin mirar atrás, con los ojos ardiéndole por el llanto de hacía un momento. Solo cuando ya estaba sentada e instalada, volvió la cabeza hacia su hermana y vio a través del cristal como Ucrania mantenía una mirada triste y una sonrisa melancólica mientras el coche arrancaba y se perdía en el final de la calle.

Y Rusia no apareció.

Pasaron los años y Bielorrusia se había ido quedando poco a poco muy sola. Se convocaban reuniones y ella estaba inevitablemente envuelta en los asuntos internacionales, pero no era lo mismo. Sus hermanos y personas cercanas ahora la trataban con un respeto y frialdad inusitada, cuidando de mantener las formas para no generar un conflicto de proporciones mundiales. Caminaban con cuidado sobre un suelo lleno de los cristales de lo que antes había sido su relación. Resignados a no poder solucionarlo en un chasqueo de dedos preferían dejar pasar el tiempo, esperando un milagro que les hiciera reconciliarse.

Así que en todo este ambiente de hielo, Bielorrusia había decidido aferrarse a lo que conocía. Quizás si le insistía a su hermano para casarse todo volvería a su estado anterior. Tal vez podrían volver a ser una familia unida sin los rencores y el dolor que el tiempo no había curado todavía. Bielorrusia se agarraba a esa idea como a un clavo ardiendo, sintiendo como si fuera su último reducto de felicidad.

Ya no quería estar sola, sentirse sola, quedarse sola. Echaba de menos a su hermano y a su hermana, incluso añoraba a los países bálticos; quería a su familia. Y no cejaría hasta conseguirlo, por muy loca que la llamasen o por muy acosadora que pudiera parecer. Estaba bien si su hermano le tenía miedo, si le tildaba de perturbada mental o le tachaba de obsesionada. Estaba bien.

"Porque ella quería recuperar a su familia y haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para que su cтарэйшы брат **(1)** y su старэйшая сястра **(2)** volvieran a su lado. Incluso si tuviese que perderse a sí misma para conseguirlo."

* * *

 **(1)** : Hermano mayor.

 **(2)** : Hermana mayor.

Y ya está. Creo que he empezado con un tono desenfadado y he acabado algo retorcida. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado y disculpad por las posibles faltas ortográficas :)

Aprovecho para recomendaros un fic " **Random: Magic Trio** " de **Lexington Rabdos,** lo podréis encontrar en mis favoritos si os interesa. No os va a decepcionar, en serio :)

También podréis notar que me he cambiado el nombre (era demasiado largo), aunque podéis llamarme Klan. Dentro de poco escribiré cosicas en mi pefil sobre mí, así que si queréis podéis pasaros durante la espera. No pondré mi nombre real (muajaja no lo sabréis) pero si me mensajeáis preguntándomelo os lo diré. Y si lo adivináis o haré un regalito (si os parece conveniente y os gusta como escribo). Si queréis saber algo sobre mí (si os interesa) me lo podéis decir por review o por PM (aunque se se a nadie le va a interesar mucho T.T). Suelo tardar mucho debido a que cada vez me vuelvo más insegura (no quiero decepcionaros), igual debería pedirle a alguien que lea lo que escribo antes de subirlo para que vaya todo con más rapidez, no sé ¿qué creéis vosotros?

Acepto reviews, críticas constructivas y Nocilla lanzada a la cara (con amor :)) En general, acepto de todo. Muchos muchos besos y os quiero mucho. Nos leemos.

P.D: ¡No me lo puedo creer! Lo tenía todo escrito y se me ha borrado T.T No ha quedado como antes pero espero haber puesto todo en las respuestas a los reviews y en las demás cosas. Si me acuerdo de algo más os lo pondré la próxima vez. Lo siento mucho :(.


	6. Holanda

Hallo!

No tengo perdón, lo siento. Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Hice ochocientos borradores sobre ochocientos personajes, pero al final me decidí por Holanda y Bélgica, viendo lo que había sucedido en Bruselas. Espero que difrutéis el capítulo.

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Izumi17:** Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, muchas gracias :) Yo espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto o más que los anteriores ^.^

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos, favoritos y follows. Me hacen eternamente feliz :)

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo solo escribo historias, la idea en ellas sí es mía, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo antes de echarse para atrás, así que levanto el brazo y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Esperó unos minutos pero nadie vino a abrir ni a gritarle que se fuera. Extrañado, acercó la mano al timbre en forma de gofre y presionó el botón provocando que se oyera un sonido estridente que serviría para avisar a cualquier persona dentro del edificio. Y aun así nada.

Holanda comenzaba a preocuparse.

Las volutas de humo que salían de su pipa ayudaban a que se relajara, pero poco a poco su inquietud crecía. Bélgica y él hacía tiempo que mantenían unas relaciones tensas, nada que se saliera de la mera cortesía y de las conversaciones triviales. Sin embargo, no había pensado que fuera tan grave como para ni siquiera abrirle la puerta.

No, pensó. Tiene que ser algo más.

Sin pensarlo mucho apoyó la mano en la puerta e hizo presión, abriéndola con un desagradable chirrido. Si que su hermana no hubiese cerrado correctamente la puerta le desconcertó, la ausencia total de orden y limpieza del interior le horrorizó.

Holanda tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos de adecentar cada centímetro de la casa mientras caminaba entre los papeles desparramados en el suelo y los cojines fuera de lugar. Varias veces se detuvo a recolocar un cuadro o simplemente a apartar objetos que entorpecían el camino.

Todo esto le parecía muy extraño pues, aunque Bélgica no era una maniática del orden como él, sí que le gustaba tener las cosas en su lugar y jamás hubiera tenido su hogar en esas condiciones. Quizás…

 _PUM PUM_

-¿Bélgica? –el estruendo que había escuchado en el segundo piso se hizo aún más fuerte. - ¿Estás bien?

Nadie contestó. La única señal de que sus palabras habían sido oídas fue un gritito ahogado, casi inaudible por la distancia y el grosor de las paredes. Holanda decidió que prefería ser echado a patadas de la casa antes que irse sin investigar, así que se dirigió con paso firme hacia la elegante escalera. Subió de dos en dos los escalones, pese al esfuerzo, y llegó hasta el segundo piso sin siquiera despeinarse.

Holanda había estado pocas veces en esa casa nueva así que cuando se encontró en un pasillo flanqueado por puertas, no supo cual abrir primero. Se quedó unos segundos dubitativo mientras observaba los diferentes colores en las que estaban pintadas; rojo, azul celeste, naranja, amarillo e incluso verde neón. Sin embargo, la que le llamó la atención fue la puerta del final del corredor. No estaba recubierta por ningún color extraño y conservaba su color original, algo oscurecido por el barniz y el tiempo, con una bonita amapola pintada en su centro.

Antes de que Holanda pudiese hacer algo se escuchó de nuevo un ruido muy fuerte, como de objetos arrastrándose o de cajas cayendo, y acto seguido otro chillido ahogado. Pero ahora no tenía duda.

El sonido provenía de la habitación del final del pasillo.

En dos zancadas estaba delante de la puerta cerrando su mano en el picaporte, haciéndolo girar y abriendo la puerta. De todos los escenarios posibles, Holanda no esperaba encontrarse con ese. La habitación era espaciosa, con luz entrando a raudales de una ventana situada en frente de la puerta; la cortina blanca impedía que los rayos de sol incidieran con demasiada intensidad en el parqué, ya de por sí desgastado por el uso y brillante a causa de los repetidos pulidos. A la derecha se encontraba la cama y a la izquierda un bonito escritorio de nogal que parecía usarse habitualmente. La disposición de los demás muebles (el armario, la mesilla de noche, el tocador) y las decoraciones adicionales conferían al espacio un ambiente de relajación y calma hogareña.

Pero en aquel momento más parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por toda la habitación; los libros estaban tirados por el suelo igual que los papeles, las sábanas y la manta de la cama estaban arrancadas de esta y formaban un revoltijo de tela a los pies del armazón. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas con la ropa tirada por cualquier sitio, como si la presión hubiera sido tan grande que al final había explotado. Todos los útiles de escritura estaban desparramados por la superficie del escritorio, con un bolígrafo goteando tinta roja encima de varios papeles.

En definitiva, el cuarto estaba en un estado deplorable.

-¿Hermano?

La vocecita temblorosa le hizo estremecerse. Recorrió la habitación con su penetrante mirada hasta que detectó un movimiento entre la ropa de la cama. El aliento se le atascó en la garganta cuando hizo contacto visual con las esmeraldas que Bélgica tenía por ojos. Normalmente no podría hacer más que admirar la belleza de esos orbes y regocijarse (interiormente) con el brillo de alegría que solían demostrar, pero en ese momento el buen humor parecía haberse esfumado (igual que el sol en el exterior) y en su lugar estaba la negra nube de la tristeza.

El cuerpo envuelto entre las sabanas estaba inusualmente delgado. La cara ovalada de Bélgica, normalmente arrebolada por la felicidad, estaba demacrada y pálida con unas oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Estos estaban irritados y se apreciaba perfectamente un camino húmedo por las mejillas, algo brillantes por la sal cristalizada. Su pelo rubio estaba enmarañado y había perdido todo el brillo, sin la cinta que usualmente lo sujetaba y retenía. Bélgica alzó una mano temblorosa hacia la nación en frente suya:

-¿Hermano? –repitió con un hilillo de voz. Hacía tanto que Holanda no veía a su hermana tan indefensa y miedosa, que le costó reaccionar.- ¿Eres tú?

La pipa que hasta entonces había permanecido sujeta por sus labios, aunque inactiva, cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo cuando Holanda se empezó a acercar a su hermana.

Un grave error.

En cuanto Bélgica observó la figura de su hermano cerniéndose sobre ella, soltó un grito repleto de pavor y se giró con torpeza para arrastrarse hacia una esquina. Su miedo era tal que se apretaba contra la pared contraria a la posición de Holanda (justo en frente de la puerta), empujando contra el suelo con sus pies desnudos y sacudiéndose en temblores de terror.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Los gritos son demasiado fuertes! ¡El llanto! ¡La sangre! ¡Los gritos! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Hermano! ¡¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme?! –los ojos se abrían como platos, desenfocados, mirando sin ver realmente, sin estar en realidad en esa habitación en ese momento.

El terror en su voz era patente.

Durante un momento en sus ojos verdes se vio reflejada la imagen de un grupo de gente herida, llorando y gritando por ayuda. Luego, otras personas también llorando y luchando por abrirse paso entre la gente, hasta que al final solo se reflejaba un sentimiento de puro miedo. El terror en su máxima expresión. El verdadero pavor, algo que solo se puede sentir si experimentas el dolor de cientos de personas, si los representas.

Algo que suele suceder de tiempo en tiempo a una nación.

Holanda observó con dolor como su hermana tenía un acceso de pánico. Debía ser eso lo que había dejado la habitación en tal estado. Fugazmente, se preguntó el cómo había podido resistir sola todo ese tiempo y se reprochó duramente el no haber acudido a visitarla antes. Él sabía lo duro que era pasar por esa fase en solitario, lo difícil que era no tener a nadie a tu lado para secarte las lágrimas y susurrarte palabras de consuelo.

A ninguna nación le gustaba mostrar su lado débil pero en esos momentos en los que tu gente está sufriendo, cada país lo sentía en sus propias carnes hasta tal punto que podían volverse locos.

En esas circunstancias es comprensible que te de igual la imagen que los demás tienen de ti.

Mientras Holanda se sumía en sus pensamientos, Bélgica se había tapado la cara con las manos y apretaba con los dedos tirando hacia abajo la piel. El dolor que parecía estar experimentando le hizo soltar un chillido liberador, un intento de aliviar su tormento a la vez que se retiraba las palmas de su cara y se abrazaba a sí misma. Holanda se acercó poco a poco, como quién se acerca a un animal salvaje y tiene que tener cuidado en que no se asuste y huya. Su hermana giró su rostro hacia él de golpe con una mueca de callado dolor y una nueva cicatriz, pequeña, formándose en su hombro derecho el cual estaba repleto de líneas blancas y finas.

La mirada que Holanda le dedicó a su hermana era de completa y absoluta tristeza, no rabia, solo una pena resignada. Casi parecía lástima.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¡No quiero tu compasión! –gritó furiosa Bélgica. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. – ¡No te importa lo que me pase! ¡No has venido hasta ahora! –sollozó y se arrebujó entre las sábanas. –No has venido. –repitió más bajito, la voz rota por las lágrimas.- Te necesitaba y no viniste.

Holanda se había estado sintiendo culpable por su vacilación y su tardanza en ir a verla, pero en ese momento, mientras contemplaba la imagen de una Bélgica casi rota por el dolor, el pinchazo en su corazón se transformó en un puñal de hielo.

No confiaba en su capacidad de habla y mucho menos en su habilidad para consolarle, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se acercó con decisión y se agacho con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla.

La rigidez de esa infrecuente muestra de cariño enseguida se vio relegada a un segundo plano cuando Bélgica se dejó de rodear a sí misma. Alzó ambos brazos y correspondió al abrazo agarrando fuertemente el abrigo de su hermano por los hombros, con desesperación.

Los dedos de ambas manos se asemejaban a garfios, intentando clavarse en los brazos de Holanda.

Bélgica se sacudió entonces fuertemente, sollozando con más violencia aún y empapando el abrigo de su hermano. Este la apretó contra sí mientras dirigía una de sus manos al enmarañado pelo rubio, acariciándoselo con ternura.

-Tranquila Bélgica, ya estoy aquí. Y no me voy a ir. –la voz grave y seria de Holanda calmó un poco a su hermana.

Los ojos verdes de ella se alzaron, cristalinos por las lágrimas que afloraban, y los fijó en su hermano.

-¿Seguro? ¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

Holanda se quedó un momento en silencio, algo reacio a hacer promesas que más adelante puede que no las pudiera cumplir. Eran países y tan pronto eran los más cercanos como estaban a la gresca.

-Te lo prometo. –dijo finalmente.

Mientras Bélgica se relajaba entre sus brazos Holanda sintió esa familiar corriente de protección a la vez que se hacía una promesa a sí mismo en silencio.

" _Quizás no pudiera estar ahí para protegerla, pero estaría allí para cuidar y proteger a su zuster."_

* * *

Y aquí se termina. Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho la lectura.

Realmente siento este hiatus, he tenido muchos problemas en estos meses. Pero prometo que en ningún momento me he olvidado de esta serie :) La próxima vez intentaré actualizar más deprisa. No voy a decir mucho más porque no quiero poner excusas ^.^

Muchas gracias a todos los que no han abandonado esta historia, lo agradezco infinitamente.

Besos y nos leemos pronto. Acepto críticas constructivas :3

¿Review?


End file.
